Remembering Sunday
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: Written for the Love Song Challenge. The song is Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Can Oliver Wood have his happy ending with Elise?


**Remembering Sunday**

The night air hit her face as she looked back at the mansion housing the one man she had ever loved. She put a hand to her stomach and sighed. This was the biggest decision she had ever made. And the hardest.

But she needed to do it. There was no choice in the matter. She wouldn't ruin his life. Elise let out a sob and looked up at the stars, before apparating away from the reach of Oliver Wood.

Oliver had awoken that morning to an empty bed. Frowning, he had searched the entire Estate. No sign of her. But what broke his heart truly was the note. _Goodbye, Oliver._ Was all it said. And he knew. He knew she was gone and it was over.

The first thing he did was find his large case of fire whiskey.

He drank all day, only stopping when he finally passed out. In his dreams he relived memories. The memories of her, the woman he loved.

On the fourth day, he finished the last of his fire whiskey and passed out, into the dreams that were plagued with her.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes,_

_Started making his way past two in the morning,_

_He hasn't been sober for days._

Rubbing his head, he felt sick as the events of the previous days came back to him in a haze. Sighing, Oliver left his family's estate, headed straight for the pub. He apparated away and landed with a resounding pop outside The Leaky Cauldron. Turning to the door, he stopped, mid step, remembering her face, her voice and her smell on their first date.

They had gone to some fancy restaurant, only to get sick of the poncy waiter, and leave as soon as they could. They had ended up here, drinking and talking, having a laugh. Oh, how that date had progressed. How _they_ had progressed. Into something more than just a mere romance. It was true love.

_Leaning now, into the breeze,_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees,_

_They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs._

He turned from the pub. That was it. No more of this. He wasn't just going to let her go. He was going to keep her. So, with that revelation, Oliver apparated himself to her flat on the outskirts of London.

It was empty. He looked around. No furniture. Nothing. Just a plain old flat. That was when the memories came back again. The staircase he had been led up so many times; the kitchen he'd cooked in for her; the bedroom they'd made love in.

_Now this place seems familiar to him,_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin,_

_She led him upstairs, led him upstairs,_

_Left him dying to get in._

It was all so wonderful... and now she was gone. "Shit." He muttered, leaning his forehead against the wall. Tears began to flow. "What have I done?!" He asked no one in particular. "What did I do, Elise?" She couldn't answer him, though.

He sat for a while, at the bottom of the steps, fiddling with the gold ring centring on a beautiful diamond. It was going to be hers.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion next door. Of course, she had neighbours! He quickly stood and opened the door quietly, closing it behind him as he made for the neighbours' door. He knocked.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find,_

_My calling, I'm calling at night,_

_I don't mean to be a bother,_

_But have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams,_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems,_

_I'm going to ask her to marry me._

"No, sorry, she left. She never told me she had a boyfriend." And elderly woman answered, patting him kindly on the shoulder. He turned from her, determined to find her. The next neighbours might know.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_

_He's determined to call her bluff,_

_Who could deny these butterflies, _

_They're filling his gut._

_Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces,_

_He pleads, though he tries, _

_But he's only denied,_

_Now he's dying to get inside._

"Hey, I'm Oliver," He introduced. "Did you know Elise?" He asked desperately. The woman at door had been crying, her boyfriend having stormed out minutes ago.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find,_

_My calling, I'm calling at night,_

_I don't mean to be a bother,_

_But have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams,_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems,_

_I'm going to ask her to marry me._

"Yes, I did. She was such a good friend." She said sadly. "But I don't know where she's gone, sorry. Yesterday, everything was just... _gone_." Her brown eyes sparkled in the dim hallway light. "Besides, if she's anywhere, she's probably sleeping. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Yes, in fact, he knew it was six-fifty in the morning.

"Oh, okay, thanks." He turned from the neighbour and sighed, feeling the tears bubble up again. Through a window, he saw the clouds darken and then suddenly light up with the sound of thunder to accompany the lightning. It was beginning to rain. She'd always loved the rain.

_The neighbours said she moved away, _

_Funny how it rained all day,_

_I didn't think much of it then,_

_But it's starting to all make sense._

_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds,_

_Are following me in my desperate endeavour,_

_To find my forever, wherever she may be._

She had received the phone call mere seconds ago. "Elise, there's someone looking for you. His name is Oliver... Should I know about anything?" Grace had said. Her muggle friend was worried. It was expected, though.

"He's my... Well, he – I... he's the father, Grace. He can't know. It'll ruin his life. His career is on the line. Please, don't tell him where I am." She replied. Grace agreed, though she was extremely reluctant.

_**I'm not coming back (forgive me)**_

_**I've done something so terrible,**_

_**I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)**_

_**But you'd expect that from me, **_

_**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)**_

_**Washing you out of my hair... **_

_**And out of my mind,**_

_**Keeping an eye on the world,**_

_**From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now,**_

_**I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head...**_

She sighed, rubbing her stomach. This baby would ruin things for him. He was better off without her. The rain poured down on her, soaking her to the bone. The water below her was swirling dangerously as she threw her mobile phone in, watching as the light flickered out. She was going to do this. She was going to give him a life. Even if it took away hers and her unborn baby's life. He was worth it.

Oliver Wood let the tears fall. He wasn't going to stop them now. "Well, I guess she's gone." He muttered quietly. He walked from the building.

_Well, I guess I'll go home now,_

_I guess I'll go home now,_

_I guess I'll go home now,_

_I guess I'll go home..._

"Wait! Oliver, Wait!" The neighbour screamed, running out into the rain. She pulled around to face her. "Please, you've got to stop her. I know where she is. Please, just tell her that she can't do it!" Grace begged, truly unable to control her actions. She couldn't let her friend die. "She's at the Gorshire Bridge, or something like that. She got there about half an hour ago. Please, hurry, she might jump." She pushed him away as he thanked her.

He ran around the corner and into an alley, where he apparated to Gorshire, just outside of Godric's Hollow. He knew the place well. It was where they had come three months ago for a holiday before the Quidditch World Cup. The sun was rising.

The bridge! He looked around himself and found a familiar land mark. The cafe they had come to for breakfast every morning for two weeks. He quickly got his bearing as ran as fast as he could, thinking only of stopping her. "ELISE!" He shouted as the bridge came into view. There was a lone figure standing on the railings, just looking down at the water, as if in a trance.

Her head snapped up. She knew that voice. It was Oliver. He ran towards her and her heart rate sped up. "Oliver?" She asked, though she knew it was him.

"Elise! What are you doing?" His accent stood out strongly as he strained his voice over the rain, which was soaking them both.

"What do you think, Oliver? I can't do this!" She shouted, her emotions paining her heart. "I can't let this ruin you!"

"What's going to ruin me? I love you Elise, you'll ruin me if you jump from that." He said loudly, taking a step toward her.

"No, Oliver. You can't have your career and a child at the same time. It's too much for you!" She shouted, looking back down at the water as his eyes opened in shock. "It would be the end of your career. You'd hate us for it." She stated loudly.

"A child? You didn't tell me you're pregnant!" He was shocked, to say the least, but as he stared at her, he knew he wouldn't let her jump. Never. That was his woman and his child. Quidditch career or not. "Come down here and let's talk about this, Elise!"

Her blonde hair was falling down her back in wet masses; her make-up was running down her face and her clothes were sticking to her. He didn't care. She was and always had been beautiful in his eyes.

"No! You can't ruin your life for a child and a woman, Oliver!" She was being unreasonable.

"I don't care about my life!" He bellowed back. "You and that child in your womb are my life now! If you kill that, then you kill me!"

She stopped, turning to face him. Her green eyes met his dark brown ones, connecting them. "I-I... Oliver... You should just leave!" She shouted. "You don't want us! In two years, you'll end up hating my guts for ruining your life... your career will fail because you need to spend time with your child and your wife, and we'll get demanding. And you'll just want to kill us. I won't let that happen."

He had taken three more steps toward her and he was getting closer. She looked down at the water. "It won't matter. I'll quit. I've got enough money to last us a lifetime. I _want_ to spend time with my child and wife. I love you!" He exclaimed for the world to hear. "I don't care about anything else, Elise. I've never loved someone like I love you, please, just come down here... and marry me!"

She had to do a double take. "What?" She asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Marry me, Elise. I want you to become my wife and we can have a family together. Lots of little Oliver's running around." He said, his brown eyes lighting up as she faltered in her staring at the water.

"I don't know what to say." She said loudly. "Oh, Merlin." The sky was becoming lighter, but the rain still pelted down on top of them.

"Elise?" He prompted. "Well?" He was becoming nervous. She was silent as she turned to face him. Her black bra was showing through her soaked yellow blouse, but she didn't care it seemed.

Slowly, she took a step down from the railing, her eyes only on his. A small smile adorned her face as he took the remaining three steps toward her quickly and lifted her down from the railing. He spun her around in the rain and put her down long enough to kiss her passionately.

Her fingers tangled in the soft brown locks that framed his face and he held her tightly by the waist as they meshed together in an embrace of love.

When they pulled away, she leant her head on his chest, before looking up at him again as he sighed contently. "I love you. So much. I'm sorry, Oliver, I was just –"

"I know, Elise. I know." He said, looking down at her and resting his hand on her stomach. He began to hum a tune. "She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy, it seems. I'm gonna ask her to marry me..." He kissed her temple and took her hand, slipping a golden ring adorning a decent sized diamond onto her perfect finger, before happily apparating them to his estate.

**Tell me what you think. I always love reviews.**


End file.
